In a Tizzy
"In a Tizzy" is the forty-seventh episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which premiered on March 27, 2015. Plot Ruby has finished her Go-Carriage for the Dinwiddie Pedal Power race when her friends show up. Sofia and Jade tell her their on their way to the Go-Carriage shop to get parts and asks if she wants to come. Ruby tells her friends she's already finished her go-carriage for the Dinwiddie Pedal Power race this year. It's always been Ruby's dream to win that race. After her friends leave, Ruby tries to put the wheels on her go-carriage but she drops one and it rolls into the river. Once there, Ruby meets Tizzy, a fairy godmother, who, through a song, tells her she hasn't earned her wings yet because she has to make someone's dream come true which has alway been hard for her. Ruby lets her help finish her go-carriage and Tizzy teaches Ruby how to summon her. Meanwhile, Sofia and Jade are having trouble finding parts for their go-carriages. Eventually, they find parts at the castle. They meet up with Ruby and are shocked to see she's already finished her go-carriage so fast. After pedaling away, Ruby summons Tizzy and tells her she's starting to feel guilty that she didn't tell her friends about how she helped her. Tizzy tells her that there's nothing wrong with getting help and that's what fairy godmothers are for. Sofia and Jade arrive at Ruby's house and find out about Tizzy and her status as Ruby's fairy godmother. Jade realizes that the reason Ruby's go-carriage was built so fast was because Tizzy made Ruby's go-carriage for her and is furious. Ruby tells Jade that she and Sofia are helping each other and that James and Amber are getting lots of help with their go-carriages and Sofia agrees. However, Ruby is starting to get annoyed by how Tizzy isn't letting her do anything on her own. On the day of the race, Ruby is worried she won't be fast enough so Tizzy uses her magic so that the pedal will move on their own. During the race, Amber's go-carriage gets stuck and takes all the other racers except Sofia and Ruby out of the race. Afterwards, Sofia sees that the pedals on Ruby's go-carriage are moving all by themselves and realizes that Tizzy enchanted Ruby's go-carriage so it would move on it's own. Suddenly, disaster strikes: they come to a turn but Ruby can't control her go-carriage because of Tizzy's enchantment and she crashes in a barn. Sofia tells Ruby she can't get any more help from Tizzy because depending on her is what made her crash and because that's cheating. She also tells Tizzy that a little assistance is nice but there are things one must do themselves and the pair agree with her. Tizzy does a do-over for the race and Ruby wins which earns Tizzy her wings, to their joy. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Diamond White as Ruby Hanshaw *Melissa Rauch as Tizzy *Fiona Bishop as Meg and Peg *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Isabella Acres as Jade *Keith Ferguson as Announcer *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Merit Leighton as Lucinda (non-speaking) Songs *Making Dreams Come True Trivia *The Go-Carriages are variants of Go-Karts. *This is the first episode where Amber is shown getting involved in a sporting event. *This episode marks Lucinda's third appearance in the series. **This is the first time Lucinda does not speak throughout the episode. *Fairy Godmothers need to earn their wings. *The announcer from "The Flying Crown" makes his second appearance in this episode, in different accent. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes